The present invention relates to a coin payout apparatus for use in a gaming device such as a slot machine. More particularly, the invention relates to the coin payout apparatus at a tip end portion of a coin guide in the gaming device.
Generally, in a coin payout apparatus of this type, a plurality of coins are accummulated in a coin hopper, and a predetermined number of coins are automatically dispensed one by one in accordance with a game result from a coin dispenser opening through the coin guide. According to one conventional coin payout apparatus, each one of the coins springs out of the coin guide tip end which is in communication with the coin dispensing opening as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,001 assigned to International Game Technology.
However, after termination of coin payout, coin cheating may be conducted against coins retained in the coin guide by unfare raking or scraping by means of a pin or the like. Further, such remaining coins may undergo mischief. In this regard, the conventional apparatus does not provide sufficient countermeasures against such cheating and mischief. Further, accurate coin counting with simple construction is further required in accordance with the game result.